


Do What You Want With My Body

by MomoMoon115



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen & Iris West Friendship, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Humor, Singing, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:23:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/pseuds/MomoMoon115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry knits a scarf as a gift for Leonard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do What You Want With My Body

Barry sat on his couch with Iris quietly singing along to Lorde’s Team playing through the TV from the DVD player. They were both knitting together. It had never been a forte of Iris’, but Barry’s mom had loved it. He ended up taking it up as a homage to her, plus, it was a good way to quell his impatience with his Flash powers. Knitting was something that required patience and the need to be concise, so it often helped. 

Barry stopped to check his progress just as Miley Cyrus’ We Can’t Stop started in the player. He shot Iris a look only to get a ‘hey, don’t judge’ laugh from Iris. 

“We won’t stop.” he sang as he checked the length of the dark blue scarf his was knitting for Len. He smiled. He was about done with it, so he should be able to give it to him when he got back later. 

“That for Len?” Iris asked casually.

“Uh… yeah.” Barry replied blushing a bit. Len and Barry had been together for about 2 years already. They spent the first year of their relationship in secret, but all hell had broken loose when the news of their relationship had gotten out to Joe, Iris, Cisco, and Caitlin. It was after Len had become part of the new squad with the Atom, but he was still chewed out for dating a career criminal even if he was semi reformed for the mean time. It took a while for them to all warm up to Leonard even after he stopped his crimes, 6 months into their relationship.

The blush however was because Len and barry never really gave each other gifts. Come to think about it, they’ve never exchanged gifts before not even on Christmas. Though that could just be how busy they were with crime fighting. 

“What’s wrong, Barry? I’m sure he’ll love it.” Iris asked, putting down her knitting. 

“It’s just we haven’t really exchanged gifts before.” Barry said lamely.

“Really? You’ve been together for like 2 years though!” Iris exclaimed in disbelief.

Barry finished up the end of the scarf before answering. “It’s just never came up?” he said sheepishly. 

“Come on, Barry. He’ll love it! Plus, that scarf is like totally Leonard through and through. I mean it’s mid-Spring, Barry, who wears a parka in the middle of spring?” Iris asked. 

Barry laughed as he folded the scarf and set it next to him. “Leonard does.”

“You’re helping his Captain Cold persona that’s what. I don’t know why you even go along with his puns.”

Barry looked at her in shock. “I think it’s cute!” 

Iris gave him a look as she pat his thigh. “It’s cheesy, Barry. Horribly cheesy.” 

“Okay, fine. He’ll love it.” Barry replied as Lady Gaga’s Do What You Want started in the background. 

“There was never any doubt to be honest.” Iris said with a shake of her head. 

“By the way, Len’s been gone for a while. Since he’s coming back tonight, are you going to have sex?” Iris asked frankly. 

Barry spluttered. “Iris. What the- Why would you want to even know that?” 

“So I can be at home with dad tonight, not interrupt you, and not have to hear you while Len -- wait for it -- does what he wants, what he wants with your body.” she sang standing up and dancing along with the song. 

Barry blushed as Iris made up lyrics for the song involving Len and him. 

“Len’s crazy schedule, fast life. Barry wouldn’t trade it in cause it’s their life. So slow it down.” 

“Iris!” Barry yelled. 

“He’s pushing in, yeah he’s got what Barry wants.” Iris continued as she pulled Barry along to dance with her. "He wants to escape!"

“Iris, you’re such a perv.” Barry said as he twirled her.

“Don’t act like you’re not thinking of it” Iris stated giving Barry a look. 

“Do what he wants. He does what he wants with your body. Do what he wants. Do what he wants with your body. Come on, Barry.” Iris urged. 

Barry sighed, but pushed Iris away a bit as he flung his arms out to execute R. Kelly’s note perfectly. 

“I would fall apart. If you break my heart.” Iris smiled while continuing to sing the song, but with the correct lyrics. 

The two finished the song as a duet jumping around and laughing. Barry moved to sit as the song finished, but Iris pulled him back up as Beyonce’s Drunk in Love played through the TV speakers.  


“I’ve been drinkin, I’ve been drinkin.” Iris sang as she picked up two wooden spoons from the kitchen counter and handed one to Barry. 

“Drunk in love.” Barry crooned. 

Iris started the verse and growled out the lyrics ‘drunk in love’. 

Barry whistled . “Someone’s been practicing in the shower.” 

Iris grinned as she lightly smacked Barry;s shoulder. “Not all of us sang in high school, Barry.” 

“We be all night!” They both sang flinging their arms all over the place to mimic Beyonce’s dance. 

“Barry’s grainin on Len’s wood, grainin grainin on Len’s wood!” Iris screamed out laughing loudly as she body waved. “He’s swervin on that, swervin, swervin on that.” 

Barry face palmed at Iris’ singing, but couldn’t help but smile as he emphasized the lyrics ‘how the hell did this shit happen’ only to receive a smug shrug from Iris as the two tried Beyonce’s dance again. The two fell over each other in laughter. They laughed all through Jay-Z’s rap with tears in their eyes. 

“I want your body right here now. Daddy I want you right here now.” Barry sang as he stopped laughing. 

“Oh is that right?” Barry stopped as Iris jumped. 

“Oh my God, Leonard, don’t sneak up on people!” Iris said as she patted her chest.

“Is that right, Barry?” Len asked as he hugged Barry from behind. “Do you want your daddy?” He whispered hotly into Barry's ear 

Barry blushed brightly as the song ended and the stop square came up on the TV to indicate it was the last song on the CD. 

“Len!” Barry said as he turned in his arms. Len was in his parka with his goggles off and in his hands. 

Barry pecked his lips quickly before pulling away. “I have something for you!” Barry said as Iris moved to greet Leonard with a hug. 

“He’s been working on it all day.” Iris said with a smile. 

“Oh really?” Len asked.  


Barry smiled as he asked Leonard to close his eyes. Len did what was asked as Barry wrapped the scarf around his neck and pulled the hood over Len’s head. “There.”

Leonard opened his eyes to find a dark navy knitted scarf around his neck. He trailed his hands across the scarf with a soft smile. 

“See, Barry, I told you he’d like it. It matches the Cold persona to a T!” Iris said excitedly. 

Barry grinned as he leaned in to kiss Len. Len wrapped his arms around Barry’s waist to return the kiss. 

“I do quite like it.” Len said when they pulled away.

“I expect to see it in action.” Barry said. 

“Maybe we’ll see it in a ColdFlash team up?” Len said. 

“ColdFlash team up?” Barry asked in confusion. 

“We may be in need of you speed for the next task we’re trying to finish.” Len said casually. 

Barry paused before he broke out in a huge smile. He bit his lip as he moved to kiss Len again. 

“Now, Daddy should do what he want with your body, right?” Len said as he groped Barry. 

Barry and Iris’ mouths dropped. “How long have you been here?” 

Len laughed deeply. It reminded Barry of his evil, exaggerated Cold laugh. 

“I’ve been watching you two from the door hallway for a while.” he said as he hiked up Barry so Barry’s legs were wrapped around his waist.

“At least wait till I’m out the door!” Iris yelled as she quickly gathered her stuff. 

“I’ll be spending the night at Dad’s, Barry!” she called as the two started making out. 

Iris heard a muffled ‘bye!’ from Barry as his room door clicked shut.


End file.
